<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【陆天】反转 by sssspinel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419430">【陆天】反转</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssspinel/pseuds/sssspinel'>sssspinel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>醉酒梗 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, M/M, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssspinel/pseuds/sssspinel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>97前提的79</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>醉酒梗 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【陆天】反转</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……陆？”<br/>
天试探性地叫了一声。<br/>
陆还是维持着原来的姿势，将天压在洗手台的台面上，橙红色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着天看。<br/>
这样子的状况让天稍稍有些危机感。<br/>
说来有些巧合，上次天不小心拿错饮料导致醉酒的时候，也是在这里对陆做了过分的事，虽然陆第二天除了害羞得不肯照镜子以外没什么不满的，但现在看来，陆大概还是记挂着那件事。<br/>
“天哥哥。”陆认真地开口叫天。<br/>
“嗯，我在哦。”<br/>
陆的手毫无方向性地在天的腰上摸索着，不知道是想做些什么。天耐心地等待着，直到陆停下来，手放在了合适的位置，然后压着天折腰躺倒在洗手台上。<br/>
然后陆低头和天接吻。<br/>
天也顺从了。<br/>
在这个吻中，陆的呼吸逐渐急促起来，明明已经学会了怎么换气，但还是不安地短促吸气呼气，天忍不住搂住他的背，像一开始那样，用唇舌教他在什么时候张嘴，什么时候呼吸，陆渐渐地又回想起来，啄着天的嘴唇发出难耐的呻吟。<br/>
尽管两个人已经用各种各样的形式做过了，但天还是硬了。<br/>
陆感觉到身下的变化，伸手去脱天的腰带，将手伸进去触碰胀大的性器，在顺着按压了两下后意识到了什么，将天的裤子整个扯掉再继续。在天的精液糊了满手后，陆将那只手滑向后面。<br/>
在射精的时候天本想将陆推开，但反而被陆按住了，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的精液弄到陆的手上。过程中发出了奇怪的声音，也不知道陆有没有注意。<br/>
伸进去按压了两下后，陆忽然看向天，问道：“天哥哥……是不是很冷？”<br/>
天故意地说：“是呢，背上很冷哦。”<br/>
陆皱起眉来困扰地想了一下，松开手让天起来，然后抓着天的手让他背对着自己。<br/>
……简直就是上次事件的翻版。<br/>
天这么想着，还是无奈地转过身去面对镜子。<br/>
陆的脸看上去比自己的还要红，正凑到自己的脸边上。天从镜子里看到这些，然后感觉到耳垂有湿湿热热的触感，头发被陆的脸蹭到脖子上，衬衫被撩到腰上，陆的手在镜子里看不到的地方乱摸乱碰着。<br/>
能感觉到有温度稍低一些的东西进入了甬道，陆的手指沾着粘稠的液体在里面探索着。<br/>
然后慢慢地里面因为手指的增加而变得拥挤起来，陆小口小口地喘着气，就在自己的耳边，接着手指撤离，陆的性器抵到了后面。<br/>
天很清楚在这样的姿势下是没法顺利地进去的，毕竟上次他就已经这么做过了。<br/>
在陆试探失败而苦恼地低头看向下面的时候，天就无奈地叹了口气，自己主动重复了上次的姿势，将一条腿抬起来放到台面上，让陆抱着自己的腰进去。<br/>
温热的、柔软的内壁，陆在之前确认过的地方摩挲着，看着镜子里天的眼睛，发出了无法无天大魔王的请求：“天哥哥刚刚的声音，还想听到。”说着更加用力地刺激着天的腺体，自己先忍不住发出小小的呜咽来。<br/>
“唔……”天想伸手去捂嘴，但是陆的撞击让他不得不用手按着台面来保持平衡，不然的话做出的动作也太难看了。想到陆上次红着脸颊软在自己怀里的样子，天一面感到抱歉，一面又觉得自己坚决不能变成那副状况。<br/>
“天哥哥……”陆的声音里带上了撒娇的味道，还解着天的衬衫将手放进去。陆的手指上还残留着之前的精液，全都糟糕地抹到了天露出的肌肤上。<br/>
场面实在是太过于具有刺激性，陆像是因为醉酒而迷迷糊糊地没有意识到，天可是受到了十足的冲击，下意识就放松了神经，没忍住叫出了陆的名字。<br/>
陆受到鼓舞了一般，更加主动地做着，无意识地就模仿了天上次的举动，天被这样子的陆刺激得简直想放弃自我沉沦进去，但是面前的镜子完完全全地展现了他此刻的模样，一点也称不上帅气的表情，绝对不算高端的刺激，陆的眼神也是迷离又色情。<br/>
在陆因为高潮而发出混乱的呻吟时，天终于控制不住地扭过头去和陆接吻，闭上眼睛假装听不见地任凭自己也用声音把情欲发泄出来。<br/>
嘴唇碰在了一起，舌头碰在了一起，缠了起来，连彼此的口腔都用敏感的舌头了解得清清楚楚。但是还不够，还不够，陆极力地不肯放开天，向他索要着更多。<br/>
时而是勾着舌头，时而又放开来啃咬天的嘴唇，像是把那当做什么珍惜的甜点一般尽情地舔舐着。天不敢睁眼看陆和自己的表情，只是闭着眼睛在黑暗里感知着头顶打下的灯光和陆在周围的气息。<br/>
“好甜……”陆终于恋恋不舍般地放开了天。<br/>
“什么？”天觉得自己像是听错了。<br/>
“天哥哥吃起来软绵绵的，又甜又软，好好吃。”<br/>
已经不是第一次被陆说类似的话了，感到身为哥哥的尊严被冒犯的天想对弟弟施以小小的惩戒，却在低头看到陆毛茸茸的头顶时没了脾气。<br/>
锁骨处传来湿漉漉的触感，陆像只幼犬似的舔着天的身体，尽管已经长为了狮子，但在天的面前，他还是经常露出爱撒娇的一面。从小就是这样，只要陆一撒娇，天往往就拿他没办法了。同居后，天面对陆的“再一会会”“再来一次嘛”也是屡战屡败，看到结束后陆满足的脸，嘴上说着“下不为例”，心里却预料到了下次的结局。<br/>
想到这里，天暂时放下了警惕，抬起原本撑在洗手台上的右手摸了摸陆的脑袋，锁骨处黏黏糊糊的舔舐突然停止，身后一直缓缓磨蹭的地方突然冲撞起来，陆抬头叼住他的手指。<br/>
“啊、”天短促地叫出声来，随即就忍耐住，用喉咙里含混不清的发音敷衍着，像是真的要吃进去一样，陆轻轻噬咬着天的手指，天的身体也下意识的收紧，吃住了正在深入的性器，拼命地挺着腰，陆不知何时搂抱住了天的腰，这下抱得更紧了，同时也将身体更深地探入进去，非做到肌肤相贴的极致不可。<br/>
天喉咙里发出呜咽，一半是出于舒服，一半是出于羞耻，手指被含在陆的嘴里，自己的身体里则含着陆的一部分，奇异的交融感将他带到顶端。陆也含含糊糊地呜咽呻吟着，终于放开来亲舔他的侧颈，在与天极尽亲密的状况下达到高潮。<br/>
高潮后两个人都缓了缓，脑子里面还晕晕乎乎的，眼前尽是恋人惹人怜爱的脸和闪烁的灯光，镜像和真实重叠交映着闯入脑中。直到液体顺着连接处流出来，陆才有些醒过来，想弄掉却不知所措，手忙脚乱了一会后干脆靠在天的背上赖了上去，“天哥哥——”熟悉的撒娇语气还是牢牢抓住了天的注意力，半滑出的性器在入口处轻轻戳弄着，大魔王在他背后用糟糕的液体乱画，不妙的是那和此刻顺着自己大腿流下的多半是一种东西，即使如此天的身体尚且有些不满足，这个姿势过于累人，让他想附加一场舒服的性爱。腰间的手偷偷摸摸地向下摸去，笨拙地勾引着，七濑陆总也学不会地含咬九条天的耳垂，“去卧室里再做一次吧，天哥哥？”天别扭地侧眼看耳边低语的陆，故意不去看镜子里映出的画面，用被啃咬过的右手去牵住正在下面窸窸窣窣乱动的那只手，十指相扣，安心地回复，“可以哦。”<br/>
再来一次吧，在拉黑的窗帘里毫不掩饰地相爱。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>